Nobody Like You
by lustremoon
Summary: This is my vision of what would have happened after 8x16.  Lexie is determined to let Mark know her feelings.  Will things go her way? A SLEXIE story. ;
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone!**

**This is my second attempt as far as writing fan fiction goes. Anyways, I am a huge Slexie shipper and right now, I can't think of a better way to vent my shipper heart's feelings than writing a story about them :)**

**BTW, I don't own anything although I wish I did!**

**So, here goes. Note that the story starts from the last episode where Mark and Jackson were in the elevator and had a conversation about the latter's love life.**

* * *

><p>Mark stood there, watching the elevator close right in front of his face. He cannot believe he asked Jackson that question. Did he really ask him if he still loves Lexie? Seriously? Mark had no idea how much Jackson's silence could hurt him.<p>

The moment Mark got to know that Lexie and Jackson broke up, he was on cloud nine. Although he was and still is with Julia, some part of his soul felt warm and cozy. He guessed it's probably the feeling of knowing that what Lexie told him about a year ago, was and always will be true. "I love you and I will always do...". That's what she said and true enough, she never loved Jackson and the relationship couldn't last.

But, some things have changed. Mark is now a mentor and a very good friend to Jackson. If Jackson truly loves Lexie, Mark wouldn't know what to do. Truth is Mark has always wanted to be with Lexie ever since her breakup with Jackson. Unfortunately, he doesn't want to be the same old whore. Addison, Teddy and the list can go on. He has already managed to wreck so many women's heart simply because he needed a distraction, a _temporary_ distraction from Lexie. And he has decided not to go that path heart yearns for his Little Grey but his new found conscience is not letting him repeat his past.

* * *

><p>Lexie was going crazy. It's been almost a week since she knocked Mark's door that Valentine's night only to find that Jackson was also in. What a bummer!<p>

"I really need to this. I mean, I want to be happy. I want to be with him, Zola! Zola! You gotta focus with me here girl. We have to do this, for your aunt Lex, right?" Lexie was talking to the little girl as if she could understand even a single word. Zola was busy playing with her teddy bears and all the toys everyone has been buying her.

But, this time Lexie is determined. She really wants to let Mark know how she feels about him and them,together. She knows very well that Mark is in a relationship,with Julia; someone she tried to hate but failed to miserably! But life is short and Mark is her_ soul mate._Lexie doesn't know is there is only one soul mate for everyone or more than one, all she knows and cares about is the fact that Mark has and will always be her soul mate. _Her_ man. _Her_ companion.

* * *

><p>Kepner has been getting a hang of being the chief resident. She's organised, creepily cheery and to everyone's surprise, pretty strong in her own ways.<p>

", I need you to shuffle all the senior residents' schedule. Put them all in different specialties." Dr Webber said.

"But, Chief, we are all trying to specialise here. We are all pretty happy where we are." Kepner protested.

"That's exactly my point,. All of you have been taking this hospital and your mentors for granted! Shuffle the schedule for the whole week. I don't want to see anyone in a familiar territory. And that means, NO heart surgeries for Yang; NO little humans for Karev and NO more Plastic Posse or whatever Sloan calls his partnership with Avery . You get me?" he stormed out of the meeting room.

"Great! Ya,why don't I just spend the rest of my life scheduling all your time sheets " April thought to herself.

Lexie entered the meeting room looking for April. "Lexie, I am sorry but you are in Plastics today, actually for the rest of the week. I know you were enjoying helping tiny people with Alex but this is the Chief's order and I just have to put you and your sister with . I don't have a choice." April immediately explained.

"Well, no worries April. It would be good working with Mer. And by the way, it's tiny humans April. Tiny humans..." Lexie answered calmly and left the room with her wish granted without her even asking for it.

* * *

><p>Lexie went to the canteen to grab a sandwich before meeting Mark to discuss about their case for the day and bumped into Meredith on her way. "Mer, where are you going? We need to meet Mark...I mean in 15 mins. You can't be lurking around the nurses station now!" Lexie growled at her big sister.<p>

"Hey Lexie. I forgot to tell you. Zola is not feeling well. The babysitter at the day care center just called. I think I might need to take the day off. Just, tell Sloan that I have to take care of Zola. He will understand." Meredith explained and left immediately.

So, the universe is really testing her determination being in plastics with her and Mark meant that Mer could be Lexie's support, like how Zola was. Meredith might have pushed Lexie to express her feelings to Mark by telling her the great love story of her and Derek. But no, the universe wants to see Lexie do it by herself and Lexie's not so sure if she can right now.

* * *

><p>"Hey Lex!" Mark greeted Lexie as she entered the patient's room. "Oh, hi" Lexie answered,quietly. She's meeting him for the first time after the Valentine's debacle and Lexie can't be more embarrassed of herself. "So, this is Ms. Jennifer. Ms Jennifer this is " Mark introduced both of them to each other.<p>

The three of them continued to discuss about the patient's surgery and Mark let the patient know that her surgery will be tomorrow morning. "If you have any questions, feel free to ask me or . She will be prepping you for the surgery tomorrow morning. " Mark informed the patient.

Just when Mark and Lexie were about to leave the room, "The surgery will go smoothly, right?" Jennifer asked,softly. "Yes, it will. and I will make sure of it." Lexi replied with her sweet smile. And Mark just nodded.

* * *

><p>Mark and Lexie started walking on the hallway and both of them just kept quiet. Lexie wanted to ask Mark if they could talk for a bit and as she opened her mouth to say... "Lex, can I ask you something?" Mark asked. Lexie was taken aback. She was supposed to ask him something. This is not how it's supposed to go, she thought to herself.<p>

"Ya. Sure" she mentioned, casually."You know, the other day when you came over to my place. On Valentine's?" he said. "Ya. Yes. " Lexie murmured.

"I think Sofia loved Zola's company and I am thinking of having a play date kind of thing for Sofia once every week. 's twins will be there too. I was just wondering..." before Mark could finish his sentence, Lexie interrupted him.

"Yes, sure. I would love to join...I mean, bring Zo over. She would love that too" she said,excitedly.

"Oh,wow. Thanks. I spoke about this to Derek and he's pretty busy with his clinical trial and you know Big Grey. She's busy with her residency and they asked me to check if you would be willing to bring Zola, seeing that you spend quite a lotta time with her." Mark said.

"Yup. Zola's a bucket full of sunshine! I would love to bring her over to your place. It's a deal! " Lexie replied.

"Well, it's a _date_ then. Tomorrow night at 6.00 p.m. You can join us for dinner as well. It's gonna be just you,me and the kids." said Mark.

Date! The mere mention of the word reminded Lexie that Mark is still dating Julia.

"Oh, don't trouble yourself. I can...take care of the kids. I am sure you would have some plans with Julia" Lexie said, trying to fish for some sort of information.

"Please. Julia's been pretty busy lately. She won't be joining us. Well, see you tomorrow morning." Mark left.

It's the perfect opportunity for Lexie. No Julia. No Jackson. Just Mark and her, with some cute,beautiful kids.

* * *

><p><strong>So, here it is. My first chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it.<strong>

**I tried my best to keep their characters in place as possible. Please review and let me know of any suggestions. Any sort of constructive criticisms are welcome.**

**Thanks! Will be updating asap.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola,people! Thank you for all the reviews and encouragement. By the way, as one of you noted, the twins' are 's kids. He is a random character that I added for fun. **

**So, here goes chapter 2.**

**p/s: I don't own anything at all.**

* * *

><p>It was 7.30 a.m. Lexie walked down the stairs quickly and entered the kitchen to grab something before leaving to the hospital. The surgery is at 9.00a.m. Pre-op would take at least half an hour and Lexie's running a little late.<p>

And there was Meredith with Zola. They both looked awfully sleepy and tired. "Hey, Mer. Oh my God, is Zola okay? She looks a little pale. Are you alright Zo? " Lexie asked, feeling a little worried about her baby niece.

"Oh,she's urm okay. She's doing way much better than last night. She didn't sleep well. Has been having flu and she's been rather restless." Meredith explained.

"Alright. Let me know if you need anything. I will be done with work early today. Just assisting Mark in one surgery and then I will just have to finish up some charts and will be back home by evening. I can look after her tonight if you want ?" Lexie offered.

"Talking about tonight, could you let Mark know that Zola can't make it for the play date? I know you were more than glad to take her but she's not recovered fully." Meredith said.

"You're right. I will inform him. Plus, the other kids might catch her flu too. I will see you both later then. Take care, Zola!" Lexie kissed her niece on her cheeks and left Meredith's home.

* * *

><p>"You're all set. Don't worry because is one of the best plastic surgeons in the world, you're in good hands." Lexie assured the patient, Jennifer.<p>

Mark was standing by the entrance of the ward, listening to Lexie. How much he misses his little Grey. She's probably the sweetest,kindest and most caring person he has ever met. She has always been nurturing. Lexie would make a great wife and a mother, he thought.

She was an amazing girlfriend to him,no doubt.

But, ever since he expressed his wish to be her husband (Episode 22,Season 6), no one else has evoked that feeling in him. If there's one woman he would get married to, it would have to be Lexie. His happiest moments have been with Lexie. His darkest, _because of her_.

* * *

><p>"Oh, hello . I guess it's time for the surgery, uh?" Jennifer asked. Lexie turned around and her eyes met with Mark's and she quickly looked away.<p>

"Morning, . Yes, it's time for your surgery. As I told you yesterday, it would take approximately 2 hours. Now, do you have any questions before we go into the OR?" Mark asked to make sure his patient was ready.

"Oh, I am. here is very accommodating and I heard a lot of good things about you from her. I am really happy that I came here to do my surgery." Jennifer replied,expressing her confidence.

"Well, what are we waiting for then. Let's go" he replied.

* * *

><p>***Surgery goes well.***<p>

"Thank you, Dr Grey. I was a little nervous the day before but you managed to convince me. It's just that, looked too arrogant and I naturally resist people who are overconfident. I guess you were right. is a wonderful surgeon." Jennifer confided in Lexie.

"I get what you mean. When I first met him, he was a little over the top too. I just some how knew that he was a good man...a good surgeon, I mean. You know what they say, we cannot judge a book by its cover" Lexie replied.

* * *

><p>*Nurses station*<p>

"Post-op is clear. I will be done with the charts in a minute." Lexie told Mark. "Good. So..." Mark trailed when Lexie interrupted.

"Oh, by the way, Zola won't be able to make it tonight. She's not feeling so well. Flu." she said.

"Oh, okay. It's okay because I was about to tell you that the plan got canceled anyways. Callie and Arizona are taking Sofia to meet her grandparents." he replied.

"Oh, Callie's parents?" Lexie asked, surprised. Lexie knew that Callie's mother wasn't too happy about her marriage to Arizona.

"No. God, no! Arizona's parents." Mark explained.

"Okay. So, urm..." Lexie wanted to tell Mark something she has been waiting to say for some time now.

"Hey, Mark. I was looking for you all around the hospital!" Mark was greeted with a peck on his cheek, by Julia.

"Oh, hello . How's everything?" Julia asked Lexie.

Lexie wished she could hate Julia but no. Julia was a genuinely nice woman. She was a good doctor and Callie,Arizona and Sofia all love her.

How is it even possible for Lexie to despise someone who hasn't done anything at all?

"Hi. I am good ,thanks. I should be leaving now. See you tomorrow, " Lexie answered and left the nurses' station as fast as she could.

* * *

><p>"I just hate myself!" Lexie thought to herself.<p>

Lexie really wanted to tell Mark how she feels and boom! Julia comes in. How many more obstacles will she go through before actually expressing her love to Mark?

This is nothing new actually. Mark and Lexie's relationship has always been through so many troubles, ridiculous and unacceptable ones. But nothing that they couldn't have fought through together. Lexie could've been more patient. She could've been more understanding. Mark on the other hand could've been more mindful and frankly, careful (as far as having a sexual escapade goes!).

Lexie doesn't know what exactly is stopping from just running into Mark and kissing him and letting him know that she just can't live without him.

Is it Julia? Julia, who did nothing to deserve to be betrayed?

Is it Sofia,Callie and Arizona who have managed to some how create a peaceful, family-like connection that Lexie fears might be disturbed?

Or maybe it's just her fear and doubt that maybe,just maybe it would never work at all? She still remembers the time she said that they might only have a miserable 3% chance but they were willing to try.

Is Mark willing to commit now? Given that both have them have done equally a lot to screw each other and complicate their already fragile relationship?

* * *

><p>"Mark, I need to talk you. It's really important" she told him.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I tried to leave this with a little suspense. So, who is that she? Who do you think it should be?<br>**

**I have a plan on how to move this story forward but I would like to see how interested all of you are so far. **

**Please review and any suggestions/ideas are welcome.**

**P.S: I am not going to put them back together without resolving the issues that bothered their relationship in the past. It's going to take a few more chapters before they actually get back on track. **

**Thanks for reading and do post your reviews :)  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! I am back after a very very long time. I don't even want to start talking about the S08 finale. So, let's just get back to the story,alright?

* * *

><p>Lexie was back at home. She was wondering about why she always goes back to thinking about Mark Sloan. Is he her soul-mate? Is he the one for her? Heck, she doesn't even know if such a thing called 'soul-mates' exist for real! One thing she has come to realize over the course of time is that she has always loved Mark and she always will. There's just no going back as far as loving and caring about Mark is concerned.<p>

But, being with Mark; spending the rest of their lives together - Now, that's a different story knows that both of them have made a lot of mistakes. And frankly, she isn't sure if they will be able to make it, if they ever get back together. This time, Lexie is determined. Even if they don't reunite, the least she could do is to express her feelings to him and that might actually help her live in peace with her aching heart.

"Just tell him, Lexie! Yes, he's with another person now. And, yes, Julia is sweet,kind and pretty but we live only once. You are not breaking them apart - if he does love you and I believe that he does, he has the right to know that you feel the same way about him. Lexie, you love Mark. Come on, you have basically slept with a dozen guys the past 3 years 'trying' to get over him and it has been epic failures so far. There's nothing to lose by telling him the truth. Just do it Lexie, you owe it to yourself at least" Meredith's words flashed in her mind. Those were Mer's advice when she caught Lexie crying in the bathroom two weeks back.

Lexie finally decided that she's going to give herself one last chance at will tell Mark how she feels about him regardless of the consequences. Tomorrow, tomorrow is going to be the day she confesses her love.

* * *

><p>"Mark, I need to talk to you. It's really important" she said, standing by the front door of his apartment.<p>

"Come on in, Julia. Are you alright? You look a little tensed..." Mark questioned.

Julia entered the living and sat on the couch quickly, facing Mark " Okay, so...I had applied for a grant to some time back. It was much before we met each other and I got a letter today. The Chicago Medical Center wants me to join them next month. I know it's a huge decision, Mark. " Julia said.

"I love you and it would amazing if we could go there together" she continued.

Mark was stunned. He was genuinely happy for Julia but he didn't expect her to actually ask him to move to Chicago with her, though.

He didn't know what to say.

"Mark, I am going to do something that is not usually done by my type of people. Well, screw that...Mark Sloan, I love you and all I want to ask you is that...will you... Will you marry me?" Julia dropped the big M word, right at his face and Mark was shocked. He was speechless.

* * *

><p>"So, I heard that Julia proposed to Mark last night? Talk about girl power!" Arizona exclaimed. "Hey, come on...it's special when the girl does all the talking and proposing..it's kinda sweet you know!" Callie replied, obviously hinting at Arizona's proposal.<p>

Arizona flashed a huge grin. "What? McSteamy got proposed!? What's happening to the world!" Teddy jumped into the conversation.

Right across them, by the side of the nurses counter Lexie was listening to the entire banter. None of the three ladies noticed her present though. The moment she heard the word 'proposed' and Julia in the same sentence, her heart crushed into eyes were filled with water and she immediately dashed to the washroom. 'Now, this is familiar' she thought to herself, reminiscing that one day - where she ran into the same washroom crying her heart out after finding out that Mark was moving on - for real - with Teddy. That was back then, and here she is again, crying over the same guy for the same reasons, only a little more severe.

'Room No.139. Patient is unstable.' she read the message on her pager. It was Jennifer. Lexie wiped the tears off of her face and rushed to the ward.

* * *

><p>"There were some complications due to the surgery but you're stable , we need to do another surgery as soon as possible to make sure you don't go through what you went through today." Mark continued, explaining the surgery to be done tomorrow to the patient.<p>

Lexie and Mark came out of the ward to discuss the surgery. "We must take good care of her, she's stable but nothing should happen till tomorrow. The complication she had is very rare and we are about to perform the most crucial surgery and I don't want anything to go wrong" Mark reiterated his concern.

"You got to make sure of that, Lex. We have to make sure the surgery goes smoothly and you will be helping in all the ways possible and that includes you holding a scalpel" he smiled, hinting that Lexie's going to be involved in the surgery, in a bigger way than before.

"Don't worry, . I will do my best seeing that this is going to be one your last surgeries here in SGMW. So, ya...if there's nothing more. I shall see you tomorrow." Lexie replied and walked off immediately.

Mark was confused. He had no idea what Lexie was talking about.  
>'What last surgery?!' he thought.<p>

* * *

><p>When she first heard the news of Julia's proposal, Lexie was sad. But, now she's just plain angry and jealous. She's angry at herself for not being able to confess her feelings much earlier to could done it so much earlier, but she was scared. She was scared of rejection; which doesn't even matter anymore.<p>

And, she's finally jealous of Julia - the ever so sweet Julia. Julia will be spending her life with Lexie's true love and the mere thought of Mark and Julia having babies and living in a big house with a big cute dog just irritates the hell out of her.

Crying over this is pointless now, she told herself - finally realizing the fact that Mark is somebody else's now. She had her chance and she blew it.

She decided to be as realistic as loves Mark, yes and she can never stop doing that. But, she's not going to spoil Mark and Julia's happiness - she shouldn't and it's just not right.

Lexie promised herself that night that it's time for her to get over all the unnecessary drama and focus on her residency. She's going to be professional - especially around Mark.

* * *

><p>[The next day]<p>

It was already 8.45 a.m. and the surgery was scheduled to start at 9.15 a.m.

Mark was surprised that Lexie hasn't arrived yet. She's usually on-time, especially when there's a surgery. She was responsible to prepare the patient before the surgery and now, he had to do with another intern who doesn't seem to know what she's doing.

It was so unlike Lexie, he thought to himself. She's always raring to go and so invested in the patient's well-being and she's nowhere to be found.

He tried calling her handphone but there was no answer.

The patient was brought into the operation theatre and Lexie dashed into the scrubbing room.

"I am so so sorry, Dr. Sloan. " Lexie apologized profusely to Mark , who was standing right in front of her.

"Pull yourself together, . We have an important surgery" Mark said, and went into the operation theatre.

* * *

><p>The surgery went extremely well. " You did good in there, Lex. Really, good job!" Mark praised Lexie, he always knew that she was destined to be a great surgeon. " ...I am really sorry about earlier...urm" Lexie tried to apologise, once again.<p>

"What has gotten into you Lexie. I called you and you didn't pick up. Is there something bothering you? Are you feeling okay? Maybe you should take the day off tomorrow, rest yourself and you will feel better." Mark offered her, he noticed that her eyes were still swollen (he noticed it before the surgery) and she seemed really tired.

"You know what, urm...Mark...If there's nothing more, I would like to leave..." Lexie sighed, and started walking away from him. "Lexie, what has gotten into you? Are you sure you're okay...maybe you should go and check yourself up...I can ...I can follow you if you want..." Mark offered, once again - he was worried.

Lexie turned back and stared at Mark. She couldn't control herself anymore. "No, I am NOT going to feel better tomorrow or the day after that or ever again! And seriously, stop pretending like you care about me and all that shit! Because, you are going to leave this place soon and just...just...So, please just stop this whole drama..." Lexie barked at him.

"Lexie..." Mark pleaded, he moved a little closer to her. "Just stop Mark, will you!? I am alright" she said. She took a deep breath. "I am alright. I am sorry. I am physically alright. Emotionally, I am a wreck. I am tired. I am so, so tired of loving you and I am tired of trying to stop loving you. Because nothing I do can stop me from doing that. That one thing that I continuously do every day, every second since I met you." Lexie started mumbling, trying very hard to stop but failing at it, yet again.

Mark was stunned. For the second time in a week!

"And yes, I will take the day off tomorrow. So, thank you and good night!" Lexie was embarrassed and walked away as swiftly as she could

* * *

><p>So, what do you all think people? Let me know your thoughts on it because I would love to hear from you guys. Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I loved writing it!<p> 


End file.
